Bonne nouvelle: Seth s'est imprégné!
by Wenesday
Summary: On s'est toujours détesté, mais si ça ne me plaisait plus. Si, en un seul regard, tout a changer. Si tu comptais pour moi plus que tu crois. Si je ne te le montre pas, c'est parce que j'ai peur.Tu peux me briser n'importe quand puisque tu es mon imprégnée.
1. Chapter 1

**Seth**

Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, paraît-il. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit la moitié de livres à l'eau de rose de ma mère. J'ai toujours trouvé ça idiot. Entre l'amour et la haine, il y a tout un monde, c'est deux opposée. Mais les contraires s'attirent. Le yin ne peut pas vivre sans le yang et toutes ces choses-là (je ne suis pas un expert). Maintenant, je comprends un peu mieux (pas totalement, mais je ne cherche pas trop à comprendre). Tout à commencer quand je me suis imprégné. Ça va, je devrais être content et tout, mais il y a un tout petit problème. Je me suis imprégné de la fille que je déteste (ou plutôt détestait), celle avec qui je me dispute au moins trois fois par jour, mais qui fait tout de même palpiter mon cœur. Parmi toutes ces filles, il a fallu que je m'imprègne d'elle. Toute la meute est morte de rire, car ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle et moi, c'est la guerre depuis la maternelle. Toute l'école a parié qu'on finirait ensemble avant la fac. Ce qui est ironique, c'est qu'elle et moi, on est très proche. Plus qu'avec nos familles ou nos amis respectifs. On sait tout l'un de l'autre. On se comprend. Mais on se déteste (enfin, _elle_ me déteste)

-Hey, regarde Seth, c'est ta princesse qui arrive.

Je tourner la tête dans la même direction que Jacob. Catherine. Mon imprégnée. Elle était seule, ce qui était rare. Elle semblait toujours entourée d'une nuée d'amis. Mais cette fois, elle était seule. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide. Des mèches brunes sautillaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos et elle mordillait sa lèvre. Elle avait cette sorte de luminosité qui l'entourait, qui semblait venir du plus profond d'elle-même, je ne la voyais pas avec mes yeux, mais je la sentais et ça me suffisait pour que je l'aime un peu plus à chaque regard. Elle me fonça carrément dedans. Elle leva les yeux, prête à s'excuser, mais semblait se raviser, sans doute parce que ce n'était que moi.

-Euh...tu bouges tes fesses pour me laisser passer ou je dois te piétiner?

-Si tu fais un pas sur le côté, tu pourras passer. De toute façon, tu ne réussirais jamais à me piétiner.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me lança un regard de dégout. C'est officiel, Catherine est la personne la plus détestable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Alors pourquoi je l'aime comme un fou? Elle allait me contourner, mais je la pris par le bras. Elle avait la peau douce et tiède.

-Lâches-moi, Seth, je n'ai qu'une quantité limité de patience lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Mais, dans ce cas, arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un rat mutant.

-Oh, pardonnes-moi, je t'ai vexé? Je ne voulais surtout pas heurter la grande sensibilité de monsieur.

Son ton sarcastique indiquait qu'elle doutait fortement que je sois pourvue de sensibilité. J'avais envie d'éclater de rire, mais je me retiens. Ça ne ferait que la frustrer encore plus. Elle leva les yeux au ciel (elle le fait tellement souvent qu'ils vont rester comme ça un jour) et soupira bruyamment pour bien me faire comprendre que je l'exaspérais.

-Bon, tu me lâches maintenant?

Je desserrai ma poigne et elle arracha son bras. La sensation de sa peau restait gravée dans ma main. Pendant que je la regardais s'éloigner, j'entendis Jacob ricaner. Lorsque je détournai les yeux pour les posés sur lui, je le vis secouer la tête.

-Quoi?

-Vous êtes drôles tous les deux. Vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais vous n'arrêter pas de vous provoquer. On dirait un vieux couple.

-Elle ne m'aime pas.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Pourquoi tu n'essais pas d'être plus...amicale avec elle? Ça serait déjà un début.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec Catherine. En fait, j'ai mes raisons. D'abord, j'ai pour habitude de lui répondre et ainsi engager un combat verbale. Ensuite, je sais, je le vois, Catherine adore ce genre de truc. Elle aime qu'on lui réponde, ça l'amuse. Finalement, et surtout, si j'arrête de l'agacer comme maintenant, pour elle, j'arrête tout simplement d'exister.

**Catherine**

-Hey, Cat.

Je levai les yeux vers Mariah, ma meilleure amie. J'étais totalement décourager de la toile que j'étais sensée peindre. Visiblement, je n'avais aucun talent en peinture. Mariah agita son pinceau pour attirer mon attention.

-Tu ne remarque pas que Seth te regarde encore?

-Il doit penser à tout ce qui va pouvoir me dire à la pause.

-Mouais.

Je recommençai à étaler de la peinture n'importe comment, mais Mariah était encore retourné vers moi. Elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu sais, Cat, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais. Mais merci.

-Même si c'est quelque chose que tu considère comme honteux.

-Ok.

-Absolument tout.

-D'accord.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle insistait autant. J'étais amie avec Mariah depuis que j'avais commencé le lycée. C'est sur que je ne lui disais pas tout les détails de ma vie (un peu d'intimité, s'il vous plaît), mais je ne lui ai jamais cachée quelque chose de gros. Sentant son regard pesant sur moi, je me retournai vers elle en soupirant.

-Bon, dis-moi directement ce que tu veux, ça ira plus vite.

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

-Es-tu amoureuse de Seth?

J'en restai bouche bée. Je veux dire, je savais que la relation conflictuelle que j'avais avec Seth était de notoriété publique et que les gens en parlaient. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas amoureuse de lui. Et voilà que même ma meilleure amie se mettait à douter de moi. Comprenez-moi bien, rien ne me fait plus plaisir qui mettre les points sur les i et dire à tout le monde que je ne sortirais jamais avec celui qui me tape sur les nerfs depuis la maternelle (même à cet âge-là, j'avais un sens assez développé pour deviner avec qui ça ne cliquerait pas).

-Non, et je ne le saurai jamais, sinon, c'est que je serai devenue folle.

-Cat-Cat, tu es déjà un peu folle, c'est pourquoi je pose la question.

-Ha. Ha. Très drôle, vraiment tu devrais être humoriste.

Je roulai des yeux. Franchement, je suis très saine d'esprit. Toutes les filles devaient me croire folle parce que je ne sautais pas de joie quand Seth m'adressait la parole. C'est vrai que, depuis sa fameuse pneumonie, il en est revenu transformer. Dans le genre, maintenant il mesure deux mètre de haut et il est tellement musclé que c'est presque louche. Évidemment, si ce n'était pas Seth, je me pâmerais surement moi aussi. Ou pas. Non, surement pas. J'ai toujours été du genre indépendant. D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être un tout petit secret que je cache à Mariah. En fait, c'est que, quand Seth est absent plus de deux jours, j'ai comme un manque. Je m'ennuie, je penses à lui et ça me tue, parce que je suis sensée le détester et donc d'être contente d'avoir un congé de lui quand il manque l'école. Mais non. Trouvez la logique...


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth**

-Seth?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Je décollai mon regard de ce qui retenais mon attention et regarda Colin. Il avait deux ans de moins que moi, mais je n'étais plus grand que d'une demi-tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi?

-De ce que j'ai dis.

-Ah oui, ce que tu as dis...

Je torturais mes méninges pour savoir ce que Colin aurait bien pu dire. Je ne l'écoutais pas, comme vous aurez pu deviner.

-Désolé, je ne m'en rappel plus.

-Tu n'écoutais pas, plutôt.

-Ouais, que disais...

Je m'interrompis, Catherine venait de passer près de moi. L'odeur de sa peau flottait dans l'air, et, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, je lui attrapai le poignet. Elle s'arrêta nette et fixa ses yeux trop bleus sur moi. Elle me lança un regard furieux, mais semblait surtout intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je ne le savais pas. En fait, oui, je le savais parfaitement, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas mettre fin à cette guerre entre nous qui durait depuis l'enfance, je ne pouvais pas mettre fin à la comédie que je jouais. Ça avait pris trop de place dans nos vies pour l'arrêter.

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais reprendre mon poignet.

J'haussai les sourcils. Elle avait dit ça tout doucement, gentiment. Comme si elle ne voulait pas me vexer. Sa voix glissait sur moi et je l'emprisonnais dans un coin de mon esprit pour le ressortir quand cette soudaine chaleur va disparaître.

-Je croyais que mon avis ne t'importait pas.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle s'étonnait effectivement d'avoir été gentille avec moi, même si c'était le temps d'une seconde. Puis repris un visage neutre avec une pointe d'agacement. Imperturbable Catherine.

-Il ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser du moment que tu me lâche.

Avant même que je desserrai mes doigts, elle arracha brusquement son poignet de ma main. Évidemment, je dû l'agacer d'avantage, même si le cœur n'y est pas. Par habitude. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle attend de moi.

-Tu aurais dû attendre un peu. Des occasions pareilles ne se reproduiront peut-être pas.

-Je l'espère bien, je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me toucher. Je vais devoir me désinfecter au complet maintenant.

-Mensongère Catherine, tu as adoré.

Si seulement ce que je disais était vrai...Ce que je lui ai dit semblait la troublée, pendant un moment, mais elle retrouva son visage imperturbable, sauf que l'agacement fit place à de la colère. Étrangement, je semblais l'avoir piquer au vif.

-Tu sais quoi, Seth? Je me demande comment tes amis font pour t'endurer, tu n'es qu'un loser qui a un seul intérêt : me pourrir la vie.

Ouah, Catherine se mettait à vraiment m'insulter sans détour uniquement lorsque j'avais touché un point sensible. Ce qu'elle avait dit était tellement faux pourtant, si elle savait. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je devais faire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle s'attendait à ce que je réplique, ce que j'aurais fait avant, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Ce que je voulais et ce que je devais faire semblait séparés à des kilomètres de distance.

-Ah ouais, et tu sais quoi Cat? Moi, je me demande comment _tes_ amis font pour te supporter, tu es tellement autoritaire, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout.

Son masque neutre semblait se craqueler et je vis de la tristesse sur ses traits, comme si je l'avais réellement blessée, des larmes inondèrent ses yeux et elle s'enfuit. Sur le coup, je restais secoué. Je lui avais déjà dit des choses bien plus horribles, et mon insulte n'était qu'une ancienne recycler. Je l'avais utilisée des milliers de fois, sans que ça la touche. Ce qui me choqua aussi, c'est que Catherine était forte. C'était l'image qu'elle projetait. Elle semblait au dessus de tout et sans émotion. Je ne la croyais même pas capable de pleurer. Froide Catherine...Mais le pire de tout, c'est que je l'avais fait pleurer. J'avais envie de me tuer pour ça. Pour l'instant, je me contentai de frapper avec vigueur sur le mur. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça. Il fallait que j'arrange les choses, que j'efface sa tristesse. J'allais courir dans la direction qu'elle avait prise, mais Colin me stoppa.

-Tu devrais la laisser seule un peu. Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille te voir pour le moment.

Il avait sans doute raison. Je me rappelai distraitement de quelque chose.

-Au fait, à propos quoi voulais-tu que je te donne mon avis?

-Oh, ça? Pour rien, je voulais juste voir si tu m'écoutais.

Comme seule réponse, il eu un grognement. Et un claque derrière la tête en prime.

Impossible de trouver Catherine. On avait quelques cours ensemble, mais je n'ai pas pus lui parler. Une fois la cloche sonnée, elle disparaissait. À croire qu'elle était invisible. Je ne pris pas la peine de questionner ses amis puisqu'ils n'en sauraient sûrement rien. Catherine était très secrète. Elle n'était pas au réfectoire à leur du déjeuner, ni à son casier après pendant les pauses. À la fin des cours, je partis, sans grand espoirs, à la seule place que Catherine aurait pu se trouver. À la plage. Il y était tout le temps. Non que je l'espionnais. Quoique...J'y courus en priant tous les dieux qu'elle y soit. Il semblerait qu'ils aient entendu ma prière, puisque Catherine y était bien. Je m'arrêtai pour l'observer un moment, avant qu'elle ne me voie. Elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses lui descendaient en dessous de la poitrine, sa peau mâte dorait au soleil (trop rare par ici) et ses yeux très, très bleus. Et je n'étais pas le seul à le penser. Tout le monde le constatait. Avant que je m'imprègne d'elle, mes amis me reprochaient de ruiner leurs chances de sortir avec elle et me demandait comment je faisais pour lui résister. Cependant, moi, au contraire des autres, je voyais au-delà de sa beauté. Moi, je voyais la lumière qui brillait en elle, sa douceur (qu'elle ne montrait pas avec moi), sa détermination, sa fougue, bref tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était Catherine. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement. Elle faisait ses devoirs face à la grande étendue d'eau. Elle ne remarqua ma présence que lorsque je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Sa voix n'exprimait pas de la colère, cependant, juste de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

-Je suis venu m'excuser...

-Quoi?

Ses sourcils se levèrent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Pour t'avoir fait pleurer tantôt.

Cette fois, un seul sourcil se haussa.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère?

Là, c'est moi qui ne comprenais rien. Son sourcil toujours levé et affichait maintenant un sourire mutin (sa mimique préférée).

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu as pensé que je pleurais pour vrai? Pour une insulte que tu m'as dite tellement de fois que je la connais par cœur? Non que quelconque insulte venant de toi me ferait pleurer, mais bon...

Mais bien sûr! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais tombé dans le panneau, un vrai débutant. Stratégique Catherine. J'éclatai de rire, soulagé de ne pas avoir cette culpabilité, mélangé à de la colère (envers moi) et de la tristesse (pour Catherine) qui pesait en moi. Cat me regardait comme si j'étais fou. Je l'étais sûrement. Mais d'elle. Elle retourna à ses cahiers et recommença à parler, sans me regarder.

-En tout cas, n'espère pas que toi et moi allions faire ami-ami parce que tu as eu la bonté de venir m'excuser pour mes fausses larmes que tu croyais vraies. Ceci n'est qu'une trêve temporaire. Qui prendra fin dès que tu seras parti. Compris?

-Compris.

Elle garda le silence un moment, me laissant entendre que les vagues, nos respirations et le griffonnement du crayon sur le papier.

-Mais...merci Seth.

Je la regardai, surpris, mais la laissa finir.

-D'être venue ici pour t'excuser. Je ne pleurais pas vraiment, mais tu ne le savais pas. C'était cool de ta part. De t'excuser je veux dire.

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, frustrée de sa maladresse. Catherine à court de mot? C'était rare. Elle semblait très habile avec les mots, au contraire. Finalement, elle dû abandonner, puisqu'elle recommença à écrire. Cette fois, c'est moi qui rompis le silence.

-Tu sais, c'est plutôt cool ce qu'on fait présentement. Se parler, sans s'insulter. Ça arrive rarement.

-Jamais, tu veux dire.

Elle eu un petit ricanement, comme si elle trouvait stupide nos petites histoires. Je continuai de parler, sans savoir où ça allait me mener.

-Ça serait amusant qu'on puisse avoir d'autres trêves comme celle-là.

Elle parût réfléchir, comme si elle pensait réellement qu'on pourrait avoir d'autre trêve de ce genre. Ça me remplis d'espoirs. J'avais cru qu'elle rejetterait l'idée avant même que je la formule.

-Ouais, ça pourrait être chouette. Mais j'ai une condition.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Que ça ne soit pas en public. J'ai horreur que les gens me posent de questions pour alimenter les ragots.

Je grimaçai. Je la comprenais parfaitement. Et je savais que c'est ce qui se passerait si on nous voit ensemble.

-Entendu, on n'a qu'à faire ça ici. Il n'y a presque personne. Du moins personne d'assez près pour voir que c'est toi et moi.

-D'accord, et ça dure combien de temps? Une heure?

-Non, autant de temps qu'on veut.

Elle réfléchit un instant et accepta. Une autre surprise qui s'ajoutait à toutes celle qui avait eu sur cette plage. Avec elle, les règles devaient être établies et j'étais étonné qu'elle accepte les miennes.

-Parfait, et on se voit chaque jours?

-Oui, après l'école?

-Ça marche, et on doit y aller chacun de son côté...

Et ça durait encore longtemps. Jusqu'au couché du soleil. Mais je m'en fichais. On discutait sans s'entretuer. Et on le ferait chaque jour, sur cette plage à partir de maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Catherine**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça. Que j'ai accepté de faire une trêve avec Seth. Je ne devais pas être bien dans ma tête à ce moment-là. J'étais tiraillée entre les regrets et l'excitation. Et ce dernier sentiment n'avait rien à faire là. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeais quoique ce soit entre nous. Il m'avait encore asticoté ce matin. D'accord, c'est moi qui avais commencé, mais là n'est pas la question. Ça me rassure de savoir que, mis à part ce léger changement, ma vie reste globalement la même.

-Je déteste la gym.

Mariah tira de manière compulsive sur le t-shirt règlementaire orné du logo de l'école. Je me tortillai pour rentrer dans le short qu'on nous obligeait à porté, même si certaines fille (Dont Mariah et moi) doivent subir des remarques désobligeantes et totalement dégradantes de la part de certains garçons. Heureusement que Seth en a jamais fait, sinon je peux vous assurer qu'il ne serait pas toujours indemne aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas si pire. À part l'uniforme.

-Tu dis ça parce que, toi, tu ne te blesses pas toujours en jouant. J'ai encore un bleu là où le ballon m'a touché.

-Mariah, tu restais en-dessous du panier de basket alors qu'on jouait au basket-ball. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Je laçai mes baskets et entraînai ma geignarde de meilleure amie hors des vestiaires. On était les dernières arrivées dans le gymnase. Comme toujours. J'allai m'asseoir sur le plancher poussiéreux, juste en arrière d'un groupe de filles avec qui je m'entendais bien. Je discutais un peu avec elle, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Mariah gémir.

-Quoi?

-On joue au ballon-chasseur. Je vais mourir.

Pauvre Mariah, les Dieux de la gym s'acharnait sur elle. Le prof (qui, même s'il n'entraînait aucune équipe, désirait ce faire appeler Coach pour une raison encore inconnue à ce jour) se mit à choisir deux chefs d'équipe. Et, évidemment, c'est tombé sur moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment d'être chef, sauf que celui de l'autre équipe était (prévisible) Seth. À quel jeu tordu ce prof jouait (et je ne parle pas du ballon-chasseur) ?

-Clearwater, Peters (Coach avait la mauvaise habitude d'appeler les gens pas leur nom de famille, je ne crois pas l'avoir entendue m'appeler Catherine ou même Mademoiselle Peters, comme les autres professeurs), choisissez vos coéquipiers à tour de rôle.

Coach était un homme de peu de mot, et encore, l'expression est faible. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le temps que les équipes se formaient. Habituellement, il ne disait pas trois phrases par cours. Une fois les équipes faites, Seth s'approcha de moi avec un sourire narquois. Signe avant-coureur d'un autre de ses petits commentaires baveux dont je passerais.

-Alors, prête à te faire écraser, Cat?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire. J'adorais la compétition. Particulièrement si ça me permettais de battre Seth. C'était toujours agréable.

-Dans tes rêves. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je partis rejoindre mon équipe. J'approchai de Jacob qui était dans mon équipe et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Cependant, il était très grand et dût tout de même se pencher un peu pour que j'y arrive. Je mis ma main en coupe et lui murmurai mon plan actuel:

- Décapites-le.

Il rit et se redressa.

-Comptes sur moi, chef.

Il me présenta sa main et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour la taper. Bon sang, je ne suis même pas petite! Je pris position et lorsque Coach souffla dans son sifflet, tout le monde se précipita vers le centre du terrain. Tout le monde, sauf Mariah qui restait expressément en arrière. Je voulais battre Seth, sinon, je risquais d'en entendre parler pendant un bon moment. J'étais loin d'être la meilleure au ballon-chasseur, mais Seth était prit avec un troupeau de filles qui préféraient discuter ensemble au lieu de jouer, donc…

-Catherine?

Je me retournai vers Mariah qui me prit le poignet et m'entraîna dans un coin du terrain. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, elle se mit à chuchoter-crier d'une voix bizarre :

-Je crois que je vais mourir.

-C'est clair.

-Ce jeu va me tuer, c'est horrible.

-Ça me semble évident. Écoute Mariah, il faut que j'aille pulvériser Seth, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire.

-Tu veux sortir avec Jacob?

-Jacob? Non!

-Ne fait pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé!

-Arrête avec ça! On était jeune. On est juste amis lui et moi maintenant.

Lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, Jacob et moi étions sortis ensemble. Juste pour rire. Cela à durer un mois, tout au plus. Mariah, par contre, n'avait rien oublié et nous trouvait « teeeellllleeeeement mignon » ensemble. Si elle ne parvenait pas à me caser avec Seth, Jake était son plan B. Je l'avais déjà avisée qu'il lui fallait un plan C, puisque je ne me plierais jamais à un de ces plans-là. Mais essayez de lui faire comprendre ça.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ami. Tu sais, un jour vous êtes amis, le lendemain, vous sortez ensemble. C'est comme ça que ça commence.

-Je croyais que c'était « Un jour vous vous haïssez, le lendemain vous sortez ensemble ». En tout cas, c'est ce que tu me dis lorsque tu essais de me convaincre de tenter ma chance avec Seth.

-Hum, il faut croire que ça marche dans les deux sens…

Soudain, sans prévenir, un ballon surgit de nulle part pour venir me heurter de plein fouet. Je me frottai le bras en maudissant le créateur de ce jeu maudit.

-Génial, je suis officiellement éliminée de la partie. Je t'en pris, dis-moi au moins que ce n'est pas Seth qui m'a lancé ce ballon.

Mariah s'étira le cou pour voir à travers les géants qui nous servaient de camarades.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit lui. Il semble trop occupé à éviter les lancés de Jacob pour faire attention à toi.

-C'est déjà ça.

Je sortis du terrain pour aller rejoindre les autres morts. Deux secondes plus tard, Mariah me rejoignit.

-J'ai tenu plus longtemps que je pensais. Donc, je disais…

-Arrête Mariah ! Je ne veux plus t'en entendre parler. Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas un copain à toi au lieu d'essayer dix milles ruses pour m'en trouver un?

Elle allait riposter, mais s'abstient au dernier moment, préférant bouder. Peu importe, elle allait s'en remettre avant la fin de la partie. Moi, je regardais avec délice Jake en train de bombarder Seth de ballons. Spectacle très divertissant. Seth n'avait même pas le temps de riposter. Il se contentait de se sauver du ballon. Le nombre de joueurs sur le terrain diminuait et, lorsque Seth vit qu'il était dans le trouble, il changea de stratégie.

-Non.

Mariah me lança un regard curieux, mais s'obstina dans son silence. Seth arrêtait de lancer des ballons à la va-vite. Il les conserva jusqu'à ce que Jake ait fini son stock. Maintenant, c'était Seth qui avait l'avantage. Il les lançait avec précision et Jacob semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à les éviter ou les attraper. Très vite, ça se jouait entre Jake et Seth. Ils ne restaient qu'eux. La partie s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Coach fasse son fameux décompte de trente seconde. Il ne restait que onze seconde lorsque le ballon frôla le coude de Seth. Génial!

-Enfin, on peut partir.

Mariah partie en direction des vestiaires et je la suivi. Elle continuait de babiller sur un sujet quelconque que j'écoutais d'une oreille. Au moins, elle n'était plus vexée. Et moi, j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'enlever ce fichu short!

Je sortais à peine du vestiaire des filles lorsque Seth m'apostropha :

-Alors, Miss Parfaite ne l'est pas en tout. Qui l'eut cru?

Je replaçai mon sac sur mon épaule et relevai le menton. Une autre joute verbale. J'adore ça!

-Mon équipe a quand même battue la tienne.

-Sauf que je suis resté sur le jeu bien plus longtemps que toi.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

-Très bien. On est quitte sur ce coup-là?

-Non, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu as perdu là-dessus.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de lancer ma dernière flèche :

-Pas dut tout. C'est moi qui ais demander à Jacob de te fusiller de ballons. Donc, peut-être que tu es meilleur au ballon chasseur niveau physique, mais, moi, je te bats à plates coutures niveau stratégique. Quittes, donc?

Je lui tendis la main qu'il serra avec un grognement résigné, mais toutefois mécontent. J'avais eu le dernier mot, ce qui rendait ma journée encore meilleure. Soudainement, il tira ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée pour m'attirer à lui. Je me laissai faire, intriguée (et aussi parce que, bon, c'était peut-être un tout petit peu agréable). Il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

-On se voit après les cours?

Incapable de parler, je hochai la tête. Satisfait, il me lâcha et parti. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il me vit, toujours pétrifiée avec la chaude sensation de sa main dans la mienne et ses lèvres près de mon oreille qui bouleversait mon système nerveux (je dois avoir un dérèglement hormonal). Il eu un petit sourire en coin. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante.

Finalement, c'est lui qui avait eu le dernier mot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catherine**

Je me sentais totalement idiote. Plus qu'idiote même. Je détestais ça. Je n'étais pas une fille naïve et stupide. Mais, présentement, j'admets que ça reste discutable. J'étais à côté de la portière de ma voiture et hésitai à aller sur la plage pour mon « rendez-vous » avec Seth. Et je dis rendez-vous dans le sens totalement platonique du terme. Donc, je restais plantée là, près de ma bagnole, en train de flirter avec l'idée de faire demi-tour. Ce qui était, finalement, mieux que de flirter avec Seth. Je ne comptais pas le draguer mais, il faut dire que, des fois, je le fais sans m'en rendre compte et ce n'est qu'après que je réalise que c'était du flirt. Malheureusement, j'avais peur que ce genre de situation arrive. Mon autre peur était que Seth ce soit moquer de moi et arrive avec une bande de copain juste pour se ficher de moi. D'où le pourquoi je me sentais idiote. Je regardais mon reflet dans la vitre de ma voiture et grimaçai : mes cheveux était tout plats. C'était le problème principal des cheveux lisses, ils n'avaient pas de volume. Je m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon qui-semblait-négligé-mais-qui-ne-l'était-pas-du-tout. Mariah m'avait appris ce truc qui était parfait lorsque nos cheveux nous lâchaient. Comme maintenant. Ben quoi, si Seth arrivait avec ses copains pour se ficher de moi, autant qu'il ait quelques choses de correctement agréable à regarder, non? J'hésitai à m'aventurer sur la plage, de peur que quelqu'un me voit attendre Seth, mais je pris sur moi et m'avançai jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Surprise, Seth y était déjà. Seul. Et moi, pendant qu'il attendait, j'étais restée un million d'années à angoisser à côté de ma voiture. Finalement, peut-être que j'exagérais son potentiel démoniaque. On se regardait, un peu mal à l'aise. Il finit par parler :

-Salut.

-Salut

Peut-on faire plus banal? Un autre silence s'installa. Cette fois, je le brisai d'un petit rire niais.

-C'est étrange. D'être ensemble, je veux dire.

-Ouais. C'est…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et m'écrasai dans le sable. On était en mai et, malgré l'air frais, je retirai mes ballerines pour enfoncer mes pieds dans le sable froid. Je fermai les yeux et entendis Seth s'assoir à côté de moi. Après, une minute de silence, Seth se mit à parler, avec sa voix qui annonçait qu'il allait m'agacer.

-Tu sais, si tu restes nus pieds dans un sol gelé, tu risque d'attraper un rhume.

Soudain, je me rappelais pourquoi Seth me tapait autant sur les nerfs.

-Mythe : c'est les virus qui donnent le rhume.

-Mouais, mais ça ne doit pas aider de s'enfoncer dans du sable aussi froid que de la neige.

-Non, arrête. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Je m'installe où j'en ai envie.

-Super, je suis certain que ton petit ami va s'en ficher lorsque tu lui auras transmis tes fameux virus à cause que tu ne voulais pas sacrifier ton confort, Égoïste Catherine.

-Tu sais très bien que je me la joue solo ces temps-ci. Aucune romance en vue.

-Je sais, je ne fais que tourner le fer dans la plaie.

Je rouvris les yeux et le regardais. Il avait un sourire arrogant et ses yeux étaient malicieux.

-Et toi? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Ça fait combien de temps que ta dernière relation s'est terminée? Au moins dix-huit mois, non?

-Mm, ça va peut-être t'étonner mais je ne tiens pas de compte. Heureusement que tu t'en souviens pour moi.

Je piquai un fard lorsque je réalisai ce qu'il insinuait. Comme si je m'intéressais suffisamment à lui pour me soucier de ses dernières fréquentations! Pour qui se prend-t-il? Je soufflai sur ma frange pour me redonner contenance.

-Je disais un chiffre au hasard, ne va pas te faire des idées. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais réellement à toi.

J'avais une ouïe particulièrement fine. Mariah disait que je pouvais entendre des talons aiguilles claquer à des kilomètres à la ronde (elle exagérait, évidemment, mais l'idée restait la même). Normalement, je n'aurais pas du entendre ce que Seth avait dit. Mais les faits étaient que ça ne m'était pas échappé et qu'il était maintenant impossible d'ignorer les conséquences. Il lui avait suffit de murmurer cette phrase :

-Si seulement c'était vrai.

Et maintenant, j'écopais des conséquences. C'est-à-dire, mon cœur qui battait la chamade et mon cerveau qui oubliait de rester rationnel. Je me levai prestement et remis mes ballerines en lui disant au revoir bruyamment (j'ai quasiment hurlé).

Mariah sera _tellement _survoltée.

**Seth**

Catherine partie subitement en me criant un salut qui a faillit me défoncer les tympans (elle était tout sauf discrète). Moi, je restais encore un peu. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je m'étais rapproché de Catherine comme je le voulais. Mais, une fois obtenue, ce qu'on veut n'est pas comme on l'imaginait. Bien sûr, j'étais heureux de m'être rapprocher d'elle mais, d'un autre côté, pas tant que ça. Enfin, je ne _voulais_ pas en être heureux. Un vieux réflexe sans doute, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être content de la voir. Sauf si j'avais une nouvelle vanne à lui lancer.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire?

Évidemment, personne ne me répondit. La seule personne qui connaissait la réponse devrait être moi. Mais je ne le savais pas non plus. Catherine me détestait et je l'ai détestée jusqu'à ce que je sois un loup. J'ai changé les règles du jeu sans son accord. Catherine ne voulait pas que je l'aime, c'était évident. Elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel mec, pourquoi choisirait-elle celui qui l'agace? Parce que je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui? Comment pourrait-elle le savoir? Devrais-je combattre l'imprégnation?

-Seth, arrête de penser, tu deviens idiot.

Voilà que je me parlais à moi-même. Je ne devenais pas juste idiot, je devenais fou également. Je me levai une fois ma décision prise. Catherine verrait à quel point je l'aime, qu'elle le veuille ou non. C'est ma seule chance. Ça faisait peut-être peur de se donner un défi si gros et de changer ce que j'ai toujours fait, mais, si je ne prends pas ce risque, personne d'autre le prendra à ma place et puis, en amour, tout les coups son permis, non?

…En tout cas, c'est ce que disent les romans de ma mère (avec l'amour et la haine, blablabla)


	5. Chapter 5

**Catherine**

-Arrêtes une minute et recules, tu es en train de dire que tu vois Seth en cachette et que tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

-En fait, c'est assez récent.

Mariah soupira tragiquement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Je m'assis en tailleur à côté d'elle. La chambre de Mariah donnait l'impression de rentrer dans un gros chewing-gum rose, ce qui était à la fois un peu déstabilisant et super cool.

-Ok, et que c'est-il passé?

-Rien.

-Rien?

-On s'est agacés mutuellement, comme d'habitude.

-Beurk, c'est nul, ça. Pas même un petit flirt?

-Désolée.

Ma meilleure amie se redressa sur ses coudes et me regarda, gardant le silence pendant deux minutes, ce qui devait être son record.

-Tu vas le revoir?

-J'y suis bien obligée, on va au même lycée et on habite dans une réserve grosse comme ma poche.

-T'es vraiment idiote, ma belle. Je veux dire, seule sur la plage.

-J'en sais rien. Je devrais?

- Peut-être. Tu ne risques rien, de toute façon.

-Je gaspille du temps.

-Si c'est le pire qui peut t'arriver…

-Je verrai, j'ai encore du temps pour y penser.

Mariah réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever rapidement, aller vers sa coiffeuse et revenir avec une pochette en fausse fourrure blanche. Je savais le contenu de cette pochette et Mariah me fit un clin d'œil en sachant que j'avais deviné.

-Peut-être qu'en discuter pendant qu'on se fait les ongles en écoutant Madonna pourrait t'aider.

Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa pochette et vida son contenu sur son lit. Des dizaines et des dizaines de flacons de vernis à ongle se répandit sur la couette. Mariah passa sa paume sur l'étendu devant elle, comme si elle caressait les flacons, avant d'en choisir un.

-Je crois que je me sens plus « sable doré de Miami » et toi?

Je me retrouvai donc à me plaindre de ma vie amoureuse avec Mariah, pendant qu'elle me peignait les ongles en rouge foncé, aussi appelé : « framboise glamour ». Avec des tubes de Madonna qui jouait et le volume poussé au maximum. Je secouai mes mains en soufflant sur mes ongles afin de faire sécher le vernis.

-Il ne manque plus que de la vodka.

J'approuvai, tout en sachant que Mariah devait avoir une bouteille cachée quelque part.

-Dommage que ma mère soit là. Elle me tuerait et appellerait ta mère pour te tuer.

J'hochai encore la tête. Parce qu'elle avait totalement raison. La mère de Mariah savait déceler une odeur d'alcool mieux qu'un chien pisteur.

-J'adore « sable doré de Miami ». C'est brillant, c'est couleur or, ça a un nom cool, que demander de plus?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Moi, j'aimais bien « framboise glamour », mais « sable doré de Miami » allait comme un gant à Mariah. On cogna à la porte et la mère de Mariah rentra :

-Désolée de vous déranger les filles, mais quelqu'un à déposer ça pour Catherine.

-Moi?

Madame Johnson (ou Shirley, comme elle préférait que je l'appelle) acquiesça en me tendant une enveloppe où mon nom y était effectivement inscrit.

-Mais je n'habite même pas ici.

Madame Johnson haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de Mariah. Elle était aussi curieuse et girly que sa fille. Elle devait se languir de savoir le contenu de la fameuse lettre.

-Moi, je paris sur un admirateur secret.

-Qui l'aurait suivie jusqu'ici pour lui remettre une lettre? C'est trop flippant maman.

Pendant que mère et fille partageait leurs hypothèses sur la fameuse lettre, je déchirai l'enveloppe et parcourus la lettre des yeux. À la fin de la lecture, je recommençai. Et je relis encore après. C'est une blague?

-Alors, Cat, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'en sais rien.

Mariah lâcha un soupir las avant de m'arracher la feuille des mains et de la lire à son tour. Rendu au bas de la page, elle était bouche bée. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, ahuris :

-Nom d'un soutien-gorge rembourré, c'est fou. Complètement fou.

Mariah ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Ce n'est donc pas une surprise qu'elle invente ses propres expressions. Dont celle du soutien-gorge (sa préférée).

-C'est quoi?

J'avais complètement oublié la présence de Shirley. Mariah se retourna vers sa mère, complètement abasourdie.

-Tu avais raison, maman. C'est bien un admirateur secret. Mais cette lettre... elle est incroyable.

-Donne-moi ça!

Madame Johnson s'empara de la lettre et se mit à la lire. Moi, passant pas dessus ma surprise, je me mis à réfléchir.

-Qui ça peut bien être?

-Moi, je crois que c'est une fille. Aucun mec ne pourrait t'écrire un truc aussi… beau.

-Belle déduction. Mais ça m'étonnerait. C'est sûrement une blague.

J'aimais mieux croire que ce n'est qu'une farce pour l'instant. L'espoir fait peut-être vivre, mais ça peut à coup sûr t'humilier lorsqu'il est détruit.

-Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, même pour plaisanter, zéro garçon ne peut écrire une lettre comme celle-là. Ça dépasse leurs compétences.

-Mm, je crois qu'il y a une exception à ta règle, chérie.

Shirley avait finit sa lecture et m'observa intensément, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule situation où un garçon peut écrire une telle lettre.

-NON!

Mariah poussa une exclamation de surprise et couvris sa bouche à deux mains. Je regardai ma meilleure amie et sa mère, complètement perdue. Elles parlent en langage codé ou quoi? Madame Johnson vit mon air étonné et posa une main sur mon épaule, son petit sourire toujours accrocher à son visage :

-Catherine, trésor, lorsqu'un garçon devient romantique et écrit des lettres comme celle que tu as reçu, il n'y qu'une seule explication : il est amoureux.

-Ou il est un chanteur pop et veut vendre des disques à des adolescentes ou des mères au foyer en manque de passion.

-Merci Mariah pour ce commentaire. Je crois qu'on aurait pu s'en passer ma fille.

-Attendez, Shirley, vous croyez que celui qui a écrit cette lettre est amoureux de moi?

-J'en suis certaine. Et il n'est pas juste un peu amoureux, il est complètement accro.

Sur ce, elle se leva, enleva une mousse de son pull et partis en déclarant qu'elle allait préparer le dîner. La lettre entre nous, Mariah et moi gardons le silence. Pendant trente secondes.

-Trouvons des indices sur son identité!

Elle prit la lettre et la scruta, comme si elle y décelait le secret le mieux garder au monde. Moi, je repensais à ce que Madame Johnson avait dit. Amoureux? Après une minute, Mariah abandonna.

-Pff, c'est écrit à l'ordinateur et il n'y a aucune odeur qui permettrait de l'identifié. Aucune faute d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. Aucun indice. Rien du tout.

Soudain, j'eu une illumination. Un seul mec était assez malin pour m'écrire ses mots, sans aucun indice sur lui. Un seul qui aurait le culot de m'envoyer une telle lettre. Cependant, je doutais que des sentiments amoureux l'aient motivé à m'écrire cela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Catherine**

-SETH CLEARWATER, TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRÈS CHER.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi alors que je traversais le corridor pour aller tabasser Seth ou un truc du même genre. On ne me prend pas pour une idiote sans avoir de terribles conséquences. J'avais sa fausse déclaration d'amour en main et je résistai à l'envie de la déchirer en mille morceaux. Alors que j'avais clairement l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête, il fit un petit sourire arrogant alias le sourire spécial Catherine. Une fois en face de lui, je fis appelle à toute ma volonté pour ne pas cracher sur son joli visage. Enfin, son visage. Son prétentieux petit visage, je veux dire. La prétention n'a rien de joli, les enfants.

-Catherine, quel plaisir de te voir! Que me vaut ce bonheur?

-Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense?

-Euh… tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. Comme toujours.

J'haussai un sourcil, pas du tout impressionnée.

-C'est tout?

-Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Il faut dire que tu me prends un peu par surprise, là.

Toute ma fureur remonta en moi et je lui lançai la lettre qui n'était qu'une boule toute chiffonnée. Il l'attrapa au vol.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rire de bon cœur après avoir lu ça. Tu me prends pour qui? Une gamine en manque d'amour? Franchement, c'est une insulte à mon intelligence.

Il prit le tend de déplier la feuille et de la lisser tranquillement. Il lu la lettre et je vis à son expression qu'il se moquait clairement de moi ou de la lettre, je ne saurais dire. Finalement, il me la rendit, son petit sourie arrogant toujours collé au visage.

-Désolé chérie, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Je m'en veux de briser tes rêves, mais je crois qu'il est mieux que tu saches la vérité.

-Je t'en pris, qui d'autre que toi pourrait m'écrire ça? C'était déjà une mauvaise plaisanterie à la base, mais assume-la au moins.

- Je te garantie que ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas une blague, peut-être que quelqu'un, pour une obscure raison, est effectivement transis d'amour pour toi.

-C'est ça, fais-moi rire.

-Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, mais tu es, même si ça me tue de dire ça, une très jolie fille. Peut-être que ça lui suffit pour passer outre ta désagréable personnalité et ton mauvais caractère.

-Toi, tu es déjà chanceux d'être encore vivant et je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

-N'importe quelle autre fille serait au moins flattée d'être le sujet d'une lettre d'amour. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tout simplement faire comme tout le monde au lieu de te défouler sur moi?

- Parce que je sais que c'est toi.

-Tu vois, mauvais caractère, Agaçante Catherine. Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi. Il y plus de chance que je me transforme en loup-garou. C'est pour dire.

Je le scrutai attentivement. Habituellement, il ne s'obstinait pas si longtemps. Il finissait toujours par avouer, même si je ne marchais pas dans ses tours foireux. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui finalement. Mais qui, sinon?

Furieuse, je tournai les talons en poussant un grognement de frustration.

**Seth**

Je regardai Catherine s'en aller après avoir poussé un rugissement digne d'un lion. Féroce Catherine. Toutes les filles seraient au moins touchée d'avoir reçue une aussi belle lettre. Mais non, il faut que cette petite peste se jette sur moi, prête à me défigurer, pour savoir si c'était moi qui ai écrit ça. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle.

D'accord, la vérité c'est que j'ai effectivement écrit la lettre. Pas pour lui faire une blague. Juste pour pouvoir lui dire ce que je ne disais pas. J'espérais ainsi mieux gérer mes sentiments contradictoires envers Catherine. Une part de moi la détestais autant qu'avant, peut-être même plus. Mais une autre, celle de l'imprégnation, l'aimait. Je la déteste. Je l'aime.

Je la déteste parce que c'est de sa faute si je l'aime. Cette fille avait juste à ne pas être aussi merveilleuse et tout aurait été normal.

-Un problème Seth?

Je me tournai vers Jacob qui esquissait un sourire. Il nous trouvait, Cat et moi, hilarants. Puisqu'il était copain avec elle aussi, il pouvait se le permettre.

-Aucun. Tout va parfaitement bien.

-Je vois. Alors pourquoi Catherine est partie en criant comme une hystérique?

-Peut-être parce que c'est ce quelle est?

Jacob parut très découragé et le long soupire qu'il poussa me le confirma.

-Tu sais, mec, tu ne pourras pas renier ton imprégnation pour toujours. Je suis déjà étonné que tu ais tenue plus que dix secondes.

-Facile, je déteste Cat depuis des années, ça laisse des marques.

Pourtant, on irait bien ensemble, non?

Oui, un ferait un très beau couple. On serait heureux.

Si je ne la détestais pas, évidement.

-Arrête, on sait tous que vous allez finir ensemble. Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, ça crève les yeux. Vous êtes juste énervés de ne rien faire pour arranger les choses. Au fond, c'est toi que tu déteste.

-Mm, je ne crois pas.

J'ai quand même beaucoup trop d'amour-propre pour me détester.

-Alors pourquoi tu la fixes depuis qu'elle est partie?

Grillé.

-Je ne la fixe pas.

-Ah, ok. C'est Seb que tu regarde alors.

Difficile de faire autrement, il se tenait tellement près d'elle…

-Je m'en fiche de Seb.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Ils sont amis Cat et lui. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il voudrait être plus que ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je voyais. Ça ne m'enchantait pas franchement. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Il n'était pas capable de se tenir debout devant une fille comme elle. Catherine se fatiguera vite de lui. Enfin, c'est seulement mon avis sur la question. Cat peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est sa vie. Je m'en fiche de toute façon. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie en fait. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais jaloux. Pff, même pas en rêve.

-Je te prévins, Seth, si tu le cogne, tu te débrouilles tout seul.

-Ouais, vive solidarité.

- Je ne me battrais pas avec ce type alors que tu ne veux même pas accepté ton imprégnation.

-Tu peux toujours courir.

Je déteste Catherine parce que, si elle n'était pas parfaite pour moi, je ne serais pas amoureux d'elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seth**

Je vais être honnête, depuis que Jake m'avait dit que Seb voulait sortir avec Catherine, cette idée me tourmentait. La nuit, je voyais toujours le même film dans ma tête : Cat et Seb sortait ensemble, ils s'embrassaient, se pelotaient et tout. Moi, je les observais, subissant ainsi les pires tortures. Puis, Catherine se détacha de ce crétin pour s'approcher de moi. Une fois à quelque centimètres de moi, elle me fit ce sourire séduisant qu'elle utilisait toujours à mes dépends et m'arracha le cœur. Puis, je me réveillais. Bref, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Et Seb semblait de plus en plus insistant avec Catherine.

-Seth!

Je sursautai et me retournai. Seb me fit un sourire. J'avais presque oublié que je le trouvais sympa avant qu'il se mette à tourner autour de Catherine.

-Désolé, mec, mais t'étais en train de dormir sur place.

-Ouais, merci.

Merci de me laisser tranquille maintenant. D'un autre côté…

-Alors, Seb, toi et Catherine…

Instantanément, tous les mecs environnant se joignirent à la conversation. Catherine était une des filles les plus en vue du lycée. Il suffisait de prononcer son nom pour que tous les types se mettent à s'intéresser à la discussion.

-Quoi, Cathie et moi?

Je dis ça comme ça, mais Catherine détestait se faire appeler Cathie.

Seb devait aimer nous faire languir. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un côté diva. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais j'avais également très envie de savoir où il en était. Heureusement, je n'étais pas le seul et le type derrière moi le brusqua :

-Ça avance ou pas? On sait tous que tu veux sortir avec elle.

-Et bien, j'ai très bien avancé. Très, très bien.

-Ce qui veut dire?

Je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais. Jake me lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Seb.

-Disons que j'ai brûlé quelques étapes. Il faut dire qu'elle est torride.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'entendais. Ni le mec à ma gauche qui me bousculait pour parler à Seb :

-T'as couché avec elle?

Non, pitié, non…

-Eh ouais! Je suis le mec avec qui elle a perdue sa virginité.

Salaud!

-Alors, vous sortez ensemble?

-Pas exactement. Mais j'y travaille. Après quelques autres séances dans mon lit, elle ne pourra plus me dire non.

Il s'en vante en plus! Je vais le frapper. Je serrai les poings, prêt à attaquer. Malheureusement, Jake dû voir mes intentions, car il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira loin de cet imbécile.

-Seth, calmes-toi.

-Me calmer? Ce salaud se vante à tout le monde d'avoir couché avec Cat! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a perdu sa virginité avec un con pareil! Il me semble qu'elle est plus brillante que ça.

-Tu as raison et c'est pour ça que ce que Seb a dit est faux.

Là, je me calmai.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Cat n'est pas le genre de fille à coucher avec un mec alors qu'ils ne sortent même pas ensemble. En plus, tu sais bien que si un mec l'appelait Cathie, elle lui couperait l'engin.

-AH! J'en étais certain. Il n'est pas du tout son genre.

Catherine préférait les mecs qui pouvaient lui tenir tête. Bref, un peu comme moi.

-Seth, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-Que Seb est un menteur avec des cheveux bizarres?

-Non, qu'il répand des rumeurs dans le dos de Catherine. Des mensonges qu'elle ne risque pas d'apprécier. Il faut que tu lui dises.

Inutile de préciser, j'étais parti la retrouver avant même qu'il ait finit sa phrase. Parce que Cat était peut-être une garce agaçante aux tendances violentes, mais elle ne méritait pas ça.

Je ne la trouvais que pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Je la vis entrer dans la salle de bain des filles et, sans réfléchir, je la suivis. Elle était en train de retoucher son maquillage devant le miroir. Et elle n'était pas la seule, deux autres fille faisaient pareil. Toutes les trois se tournèrent vers moi. Si les deux filles (visiblement plus jeunes) étaient surprises, voir effrayée de constater ma présence, Cat se contenta d'un regard las et découragé.

-Ok, Seth de toutes les idioties que tu as faites, celle-là, c'est le top. Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, mais c'est réservé aux filles ici.

Les deux filles nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Je vis le sourire amusé de Catherine et embarquai dans son jeu :

-Poupée, je ne peux pas résister. Et je sais que tu désirais que je te suive.

Cat me lança un regard aguicheur auquel je répondis. Je baissai les yeux vers les deux filles. Elles semblaient complètement abasourdies et un peu impressionnées. Je leur fis mon sourire de séducteur :

-Salut.

Elles rougirent et restèrent sans voix. Finalement, la plus grande des deux murmura un « salut » étranglé. Je lui décochai clin d'œil et elles rougirent de plus belle avant de s'enfuir. Cat se retourna vers le miroir et sortie un tube de brillant à lèvre.

-Je crois que tu viens de traumatiser ces pauvres gamines.

-Super, c'est ma définition d'une bonne journée.

Je la vis ravaler un rire et se mettre une légère couche de brillant.

-Tu sais, je te trouverais relativement sympathique si tu n'étais pas aussi agaçant.

-C'est un compliment?

-Prends-le comme tu le veux.

Elle rangea son brillant à lèvre dans sa trousse et la trousse dans son sac à bandoulière.

-Bon, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux?

-Je viens en ami. Je dois t'informer de quelque chose.

-Ok, balance.

Elle replaça ses cheveux devant le miroir, m'accordant qu'une attention distraite.

-Tu connais Seb, non?

Je vis son reflet lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je crois que nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse. Il me tourne autour depuis des lustres.

Elle l'avait remarqué. Pas bête ma Catherine.

Enfin, pas _ma_ Catherine. Juste Catherine.

-Il dit des trucs sur lui et sur toi et c'est des mensonges.

Elle ne parut pas déstabilisée. Elle continua de placer ses cheveux comme elle les désirait.

-C'est un idiot doublé d'un menteur. Il est encore plus prétentieux que toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter. Personne ne le croira. Pas si je dis que c'est faux.

-Je croyais que c'était ton ami.

-Ouais, on s'amuse bien ensemble des fois. Il organise des fêtes géniales. Mais il est comme un shooter. Tu le prends à petites doses. Trop, tu en deviens malade.

Je secouai la tête. Catherine pouvait endurer un mec comme Seb, mais elle ne pouvait pas me sentir? Mais bon, elle ne risque pas de le supporter longtemps lorsque je lui dirai ce qu'il dit sur elle.

-En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de démentir ses mensonges et vite. La rumeur serait que tu as perdu ta virginité avec lui.

-QUOI?

Finalement, elle se détourna du miroir et m'accorda toute son attention. J'hochai la tête, presque fier. Parce que, j'avais peut-être fait et dit des trucs pas très sympas à Cat, mais jamais un truc aussi horrible.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de raconter ça pendant toute la matinée.

-Mais quel débile! Pour qui il se prend? Surtout avec sa coiffure douteuse…

J'hochai encore la tête, parce que j'avais toujours trouvé que ses cheveux étaient bizarres.

-Je te jure qu'il va me payer. Personne ne peut me faire un truc comme ça sans que je le démolisse.

Elle enroula une boucle de cheveux autour de son index et je pouvais presque voir son cerveau élaboré des plans plus terribles les un que les autres pour achever Seb. Ah, cette fille était imbattable.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai proposé ça. Catherine me détestait et je la détestais également (sauf la part de moi dominée par l'imprégnation). Cependant, nous avions un ennemi commun que nous haïssons encore davantage qu'on s'haïssait l'un l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Bonne question!

-Parce que j'ai quelques bonnes raison d'en vouloir à Seb. Et je crois, qu'ensemble, on pourrait l'anéantir pour de bon.

Je la vis réfléchir, avant de rejeter ses cheveux bruns-quasiment-noirs derrière son épaule.

-D'accord. J'embarque.


	8. Chapter 8

**Catherine**

-CLEARWATER, TU NE T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME ÇA! MA VENGENCE SERA TERRIBLE!

-Vas-y Peters, je t'attends.

-Tu ferais mieux de changer de planète, parce que tu n'es plus en sécurité sur celle-ci, je vais te détruire!

Je me dirigeai vers mon pick-up alors que j'entendais Seth rire. Je lui fis un regard mauvais avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma bagnole, d'y entrer et de fermer violemment la portière. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçus un SMS :

_Il a gobé?_

C'était Seth, je souris. Évidemment que Seb avait gobé. Il était loin d'être crédule, mais Seth et moi étions d'excellents acteurs. Surtout lorsqu'il était question de se disputer. Je transmis ma réponse à Seth et sursautai lorsque Mariah s'engouffra dans le siège passager.

-Salut Cat-Cat!

-Mariah? Tu ne prends pas le bus?

-Ah ouais… tu vois, je me disais que ma super meilleure amie voudrait sûrement m'aider avec le devoir de math hyper compliqué.

-Désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça maintenant.

-Oh, dans ce cas, tu me reconduis chez moi?

-Ouais, ok.

Je démarrai et manœuvrai pour sortir du parking. Mariah observa ses ongles dorés un moment avant de démarrer la conversation sur son sujet favoris : mes amours.

-Alors, Seb-la-sangsue te colle encore?

-Disons que son surnom est mérité…

-Pauvre petit, s'il imagine avoir des chances avec toi, c'est qu'il rêve en couleurs.

Je ne répondis pas. Mes dents appuyèrent nerveusement sur ma lèvre. Je tapotai mécaniquement mon index sur le volant. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Mariah et l'a rendit immédiatement soupçonneuse. Le but était atteins.

-Il rêve en couleurs, n'est-ce pas?

-…évidemment.

-Catherine, je te connais. Tu me cache quelque chose.

-Pas du tout.

Ma défense semblait bien faible et Mariah le remarqua aussi. Elle porta une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, sa voix tremblait presque.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as craqué pour lui!

-Où vas-tu pêcher une idée pareille?

-Aller, avoue-le. Seb est parvenu à ses fins. Oh, Cat, tu mérites mieux que ce gros nul.

-Il n'est pas un gros nul. Il est amusant.

-Ouais, je n'ai rien contre lui. Il est drôle et tout, mais il n'est pas, disons, la personne la plus sympa du monde. Ni même de la réserve. Ni de l'école. Ou de notre entourage.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Ce n'était pas sérieux de toute façon.

Il eu un silence. D'environs dix secondes. La première partie du plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

-Je comprends que tu puisses succomber à Seb. Il est beau, il a un certain charme, il est amusant… Et il n'arrête pas de te courtiser.

-Me courtiser?

-Ouais, comme à l'époque médiéval. Ça devait être trop romantique!

-Je ne crois pas, non. Seb ne me « courtise » pas.

-Si, il essaie de te plaire et tout.

-Ouais, j'imagine.

-Surtout que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sortie avec un mec. Même seulement pour t'amuser. Tu es en manque et tu sais que Seb flash sur toi. C'est normal que tu lui succombes.

-Mariah, je ne suis pas en manque. Je suis célibataire par choix. Parce que, en règle générale, les mecs sont tous nuls.

-Tu ne le penses pas, tu adores les mecs. Mais pas les mecs comme Seb. Tu aimes les mecs mignons, drôles et sympathiques. Pas les fêtards, machos et égocentriques.

-Et je trouve ça où, un mec mignon, drôle et sympa?

Mariah se penchais, comme pour me dire un secret.

-Seth

-Quoi, Seth?

Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, mais alors pas du tout.

-Il est drôle, sympa et mignon. Plus que mignon même.

-Il n'est ni drôle, ni sympa.

-Si, il l'est. Tu le verrais si tu arrêtais de te disputer avec lui. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi le sujet de vos chamailleries cette fois?

Nos fausses chamailleries. Je me préparais à attaquer le noyau de la première partie de la vengeance que Seth et moi avions élaborée.

-Il dit à tout le monde que j'ai couché avec Seb alors que nous ne sortons même pas ensemble! Tu trouves ça drôle ou sympa, toi?

-J'y crois pas! Ce n'est pourtant pas du tout son genre.

-Ça doit l'être, puisqu'il l'a fait.

Je me garai devant chez Mariah. Après avoir promis de l'appeler, je la laissai devant chez elle avant de me rendre chez moi. Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, ma mère était en train d'aider Phil, mon frère de onze ans, à faire ses devoirs.

-Salut Catherine, comment a été ta journée?

-Correcte, je vais dans ma chambre.

-Le dîner sera prêt vers 18h.

-Parfait.

Alors que je m'engageai dans le couloir, ma sœur de quinze ans, Teresa, me fonça dedans. Ma sœur et moi, nous nous ne ressemblions pas du tout. Elle était une intello avec un cercle d'amis restreint et était assez timide. Lorsque je la questionnais sur sa vie sociale, elle m'envoyait balader et disant que, si elle ne serait pas toujours dans mon ombre, elle aurait peut-être davantage d'amis. Je le rétorquais que, puisque je ne traînais pas avec ceux de son âge, son excuse ne tenait pas debout.

-Catherine, surveille où tu marches!

-C'est toi qui m'a bousculée! Nettoie tes lunettes, ma grande.

Ma petite sœur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est toujours un plaisirs de t'avoir comme sœur.

Bon, Teresa était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. C'étais le genre de vacheries qu'on se balançait entre sœurs, pas de quoi pêter un câble. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'assoir avant de pianoter le numéro sur mon portable. Il répondit à la première sonnerie.

-Hey!

-Seth, c'est Catherine.

-Alors, tu as bien fait ce qu'on a dit?

-Ouais, Mariah est persuadée que c'est toi qui as partis cette rumeur. La connaissant, tout le monde sera au courant demain, y compris…

-Seb, qui ne se doutera donc pas du tout de ce qu'on lui réserve.

-Exactement, mais…

-Quoi?

-Je me sens un peu coupable de mentir à Mariah. Même si c'est pour une bonne cause.

-C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé, je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé. Il ne faut pas que Seb ait de soupçon, sinon ça gâcherait tout.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler?

-Moi? Jamais. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Je sais, c'est un truc que j'admire chez toi. Rien n'est à ton épreuve.

-Toi, tu m'admires? J'aurai tout entendu!

-Ouais, à la manière de deux guerriers qui se respectent sans pour autant s'aimer.

-Mm, je vois la nuance.

-Demain, on met a exécution la phase deux, t'es prête?

-Évidemment, même si ça me répugne.

-Parfait.

On raccrochait. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, cette petite conversation m'avait rendue nerveuse. Je ne tenais plus en place. Il faut que je bouge. Je sortis de ma chambre et sortis en coup de vent. Je me mis à jogger dans les bois. Courir me calmait toujours un peu. J'avais vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Malheureusement, mes poumons ne semblaient pas être capable de suivre le rythme et je dû m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Alors que j'étais presque en train d'avaler de grande goulée d'air, un détail accrocha mon regard. Quelque chose de gravé dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Je m'approchai pour voir. Un cœur avait été tracé au couteau. Oh, vraiment chou! J'observai l'inscription un peu plus près et je me raidis. Sans même réfléchir, j'attrapai mon portable et composa le numéro de Seth.

-Yep?

-Je suis censée y voir un message ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Quoi?

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi le but de la manœuvre? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille? Ça ne t'avance en rien!

-De quoi parles-tu?

-De ce que tu as gravé dans un arbre.

-J'ai gravé quelque chose dans un arbre?

-Franchement Seth, je ne suis pas débile. _S + CMP_ dans un cœur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas mit toutes tes initiales que je ne sais pas que c'est toi. Je ne comprends juste pas le pourquoi.

-Je n'ai rien inscrit dans un arbre. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas toi qui es concernée, égocentrique Catherine.

-Catherine Morgan Peters. C'est mon nom complet et tu le sais très bien. La gravure est assez récente et je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi pourrait faire cela.

-Seb, tu sais, le mec qui te veut et qu'on veut démolir.

-Seb? Laisse-moi rire. Beaucoup trop subtil et mignon pour lui. Il n'est pas du genre délicat et attentionné.

-Tu trouves que c'est mignon?

Je pouvais presque voir son sourire moqueur.

-Oui, c'est mignon. Prends ça en note lorsque tu voudras faire plaisirs à la fille qui aura eu le malheur de craquer pour toi. Pauvre fille, je la plains déjà et elle est hypothétique.

-Ne mens pas Cat, je sais que tu serais jalouse si je me trouve une copine. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours le grand amour de ma vie.

Il va arrêter de me narguer un jour. Mais à qui j'essais de faire croire ça? Il n'arrêtera jamais!

-Jalouse de ta future copine? Tu rigole! Je vais lui préparer des cookies pour l'aider à traverser cette dure épreuve.

-Menteuse Catherine, si ça te semble si horrible de sortir avec moi, pourquoi suis-je toujours le premier à qui tu penses après avoir découvert une preuve d'amour anonyme? La lettre, l'arbre, je commence à me poser des questions.

Comme je ne trouvais rien à répondre, je lui raccrochai au nez. Comment pouvait-il penser que j'étais amoureuse de lui. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Il était désagréable, arrogant, prétentieux. Confiant, intelligent, drôle. Beau.

Amoureuse de lui? Parfaitement ridicule comme idée!


	9. Chapter 9

**Catherine**

-Catherine, attends-moi!

Je fis mon plus beau sourire et me retournai vers Seb qui courait vers moi

-Seb! Ça va bien?

-Toujours quand tu es là.

Il me décocha son sourire de séducteur accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Je me retiens de vomir sur lui pour cause d'une surdose de sucre. Il les a pêchées où, ses phrases guimauves à souhait? Regardait-il des comédies romantiques dans ses temps libres aussi? Évidemment, pour le bien du plan, je gardai mon avis (et mon déjeuner) pour moi.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je paris que tu dis ça à toutes les filles.

-Non, tu es la seule.

Suis-je également la seule sur laquelle tu répands d'affreuses rumeurs? Il avança vers moi et je reculai.

-En passant, tu as entendus ce que Seth raconte à tout le monde?

Il avança encore. Je reculai au même rythme.

-Non, quoi?

Mon dos heurta les casiers. Seb continua à avancer.

-Qu'on avait couché ensemble. Je veux dire, ok, ce n'est pas si terrible, mais ça me fait passer pour une fille facile puisqu'on ne sort pas encore ensemble.

Je le vis se raidir imperceptiblement, l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, il se détendit.

-Laisse-le faire. Il doit seulement être jaloux de n'avoir aucune chance avec toi.

Il se pencha pour appuyer son avant-bras à côté de ma tête, ce qui le rapprocha considérablement de moi. Je me fis le plus petite possible.

-Contrairement à toi?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de mettre des accents moqueurs dans ma question. Heureusement, il ne le remarqua pas.

-J'espère bien.

Je lui fis un sourire mielleux et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt.

-Tu sais, Cat, tu me plais beaucoup.

-Ah ouais?

Il se rapprocha encore au point qu'il était pratiquement collé en moi.

-Ouais

Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne et je crains la suite.

**Seth**

J'observai Catherine et Seb de loin. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'en avais une petite idée. Après tout, c'était notre plan à Cat et moi. N'empêche que je n'aimais pas ça. Catherine recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre une rangée de casier et Seb. Ce dernier continuait à avancer. Catherine s'efforçait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui et c'était évident pour n'importe qui qu'elle ne désirait pas cette proximité Enfin, n'importe qui sauf Seb. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à quelque centimètre de celle de Cat. Qui ne semblait pas du tout consentante. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'intervienne. Subtilement, bien sûr. Je cherchai autour de moi une idée, puis, dans un éclair de génie, je piquai le ballon de basket d'un mec qui passait et le lança sur Seb. Qui le reçu en plein sur la tête. Pile avant que ses lèvres touchent celles de Catherine. Vous pouvez m'appeler James Bond.

-Aïe, qui a fait ça?

Je détalai avant qu'il ait pu me voir. Pas que j'étais une poule mouillée, mais je tenais à la vie.

**Catherine**

J'ignore par quel coup de théâtre qu'un ballon apparu pour frapper la tête de Seb, mais je ne pouvais qu'être reconnaissante à cet ange gardien venu me sauver. Seb cherchait le coupable des yeux et j'en profitais pour me dégager.

-Dommage, je dois filer. À plus.

Je me précipitai pour partir avant qu'il ne me retienne ou me suive. Il s'en était fallu de peu! Je n'étais pas préparée psychologiquement pour assumer le fait de l'embrasser. Je veux dire, je le ferai si ça en devenais nécessaire, mais j'aimerais autant que possible me sauver de cette corvée.

Mon téléphone m'annonça un nouveau texto. Seth. Il m'indiquait de le retrouver, la première porte à droite de la classe d'Espagnole. Je passai la classe et regarda à droite. Hum, ça ressemblais étrangement à un placard. J'ouvris tout de même la porte et fut tirer à l'intérieur. La porte se referma en un claquement sec.

-Seth? C'est toi?

-Ouaip.

-Il n'y a pas une lumière quelque part?

-C'est vrai que ça serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas admirer mon visage dans toute sa splendeur.

-Évidemment.

-Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile.

Je l'entendis fourrager parmi ce qui devait être des produits d'entretiens. Je crois que quelques uns d'entre eux tombèrent. Finalement, une lumière nous éclaira. Seth tenait une lampe de poche.

-Alors, tu as commencé la phase deux?

-Ouais, je me suis rapproché de la cible. Même si ça ne me plait pas.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit : garde tes amis proche et tes ennemies…

-…encore plus proche, je sais.

-Tu dois juste l'allumer juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus résister et qu'il te saute dessus, sans détour.

-Me sauter dessus? J'espère que c'est une figure de style.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il doit être tellement confiant de ses chances qu'il n'imagine même pas la possibilité que tu le rejettes.

-Ce que je vais faire.

-Et on s'arrange pour que cette petite scène soit publique. Ça va être une humiliation publique. La vengeance ultime pour un mec avec un si gros ego.

-Et, entre temps, tu lui fais quelque coups pendables pour que son attention soit tourner vers toi et me blanchisse de tout soupçons.

Il sourit, d'un sourire démoniaque. Étrangement, je me reconnaissais dans ce sourire. Je devinais que je faisais le même à l'instant. Je ressentais exactement le même mélange d'adrénaline et d'excitation que lui, je le savais. J'imagine que notre plan nous a plus rapproché que n'importe qu'elle virée à la plage. Même si ce n'était qu'éphémère.

**Seth**

Cat souriait de toutes ses dents. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Qui ferait peur à n'importe qui. Sauf à moi. Peut-être parce que j'en étais immunisé après toutes ces fois où elle m'a fait un coup pendable. Un souvenir surgit instantanément et j'éprouvais l'incompréhensible besoin de le partager avec elle :

-Hey, tu te souviens quand tu m'avais embrassé devant ma petite amie? Tu m'avais littéralement sauté dessus. J'ai eu droit à une crise pas possible à cause de toi. Je ne me souviens pas m'être vengé.

-Ah oui! Je crois que c'était mon meilleur coup à vie. Tu aurais dû la voir. Pauvre Francesca, j'ai embrassé son petit ami. Elle avait l'air tellement choquée, tellement furax. Elle a dû t'En faire baver! Mais tu ne pouvais pas te venger, parce que c'était moi qui me vengeais en t'embrassant.

-Je t'avais fait quoi?

-Tu m'avais piqué mon portable et envoyé un SMS à mon petit ami pour le plaquer à ma place. Je crois que le SMS disait aussi que j'avais trois autres petits amis.

-Ah ouais. Haha, avoues que c'était génial comme coup.

-Je dois admettre que tu m'avais bluffée sur ce coup-là. Ne te demande pas pourquoi on est célibataire depuis. Ça ne doit pas être facile sortir avec nous.

-J'imagine. De toute façon, personne ne m'intéresse.

-Pas assez bien pour toi?

-Disons que les autres filles ne soutiennent pas la comparaison.

Cat éclata de rire. Moi, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout. Elle devait croire que je me trouvais trop bien pour ces filles, mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était la faute de Catherine si aucune fille ne semblait assez bien. À côté de Cat, elles étaient toutes inintéressantes. Et je me devais de sortir avec quelqu'un d'intéressant. Je veux dire, je suis Seth Clearwater. Je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir avec une fille moche et banale. Il me fallait une fille exceptionnelle. Je n'y peux rien si Cat est la seule qui colle à la description. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute.

Je sais, elle était vraiment machiavélique.


	10. Chapter 10

**Seth**

Je devais reconnaître un truc à Catherine : quand il venait le temps de se venger, elle excellait. Je l'avais expérimenté plusieurs fois à mes dépends, mais la voir en action en étant de son côté était totalement différent. Nous étions dans un coin caché de la bibliothèque et révisions notre plan. Car, oui, une vengeance, ça se révise. Et pas qu'un peu!

-Alors, voilà, Seb va organiser une fête vendredi soir…

-Comment le sais-tu?

Cat me lança un regard condescendant qui me hérissa.

-Seb organise une fête tous les vendredi soirs. Sans exception. Ses parents partent chaque vendredis après-midi pour aller voir sa grand-mère malade à Washington. Ils ne reviennent que le lundi matin. Alors, Seb en profite pour transformer sa maison en boîte de nuit.

-Tu en sais des choses…

-Être informé, c'est la clé. Donc, je disais qu'il va faire une soirée vendredis et pas seulement une petite soirée intime cette fois. Une énorme fête.

-Tu en es certaine?

-À 80%. Seb fait toujours une fête gigantesque lorsqu'il y a une fille qui lui a tapé dans l'œil et qu'il veut conclure. Comme cette façon de faire a toujours fonctionnée, je ne vois pas pourquoi il la changerait. Cependant, est-il prêt à conclure? Là est la question.

-Ce qui veut dire : croit-il qu'il a suffisamment de chance pour tenter le coup?

-Exactement.

-Si la réponse est positive, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour nous.

-Fais-moi confiance, je vais le convaincre de tenter sa chance.

Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule.

-J'ai quatre jours en incluant vendredis pour le convaincre de me demander de sortir avec lui. C'est plus qu'il m'en faut.

Je n'avais aucun mal à la croire. Catherine était très belle et pouvait se montrer très convaincante également. Une combinaison mortelle. J'adorais lorsque la beauté se mettait au service de l'intelligence.

-Bon, je dois y aller. On se revoit demain pour faire le compte de la journée?

-Ouais, même heure, même lieux. Pars tout de suite, je vais sortir cinq minutes après. On ne sait jamais.

-Parfait.

Je la regardai s'éloignée et un plan se forma dans mon esprit.

**Catherine**

À peine suis-je sortis de la bibliothèque que je me fis accostée par un mec.

-Salut Catherine.

-Salut.

C'était Chris Emerson. Il y avait un an de plus que moi. Beau, populaire…et totalement dragueur. Je savais qui il était, mais je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. On allait dans les mêmes fêtes, mais ils restaient avec les terminales. Il avait déjà dragué Mariah une ou deux fois.

-Écoute, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais j'aimerais bien remédier à la situation.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais. Tu sais, traîner ensemble, s'amuser et plus si affinité.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre où tu veux en venir. Je ne suis pas intéressée. Désolée.

-Aller, ne fais pas ton numéro de vierge effarouchée, je sais que tu as réchauffé le lit de Seb. Tu es sexy, ouverte et je crois qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

OK, il est temps de le faire redescendre sur Terre.

-Il y a tellement de trucs à dire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Premièrement, ce n'est pas un numéro, je suis vierge. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Seb. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ouverte à ce genre de proposition. En aucun cas. Troisièmement, on ne s'entendra pas bien. Jamais. Et surtout pas pour ce à quoi tu penses.

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira vers lui. J'essayais de me dégager, mais il me tenait serrer.

-J'adore les filles qui ont du caractère. C'était un joli numéro. Ça m'a allumé grave. Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Toi et moi, ce soir. Chez moi.

-J'en dit que tu risques de m'attendre longtemps.

-Aller, on sait tous les deux que ça va finir au lit. Tu es super sexy et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es bonne. Je sais que tu l'as fait à quelques mecs. Pourquoi pas avec moi?

Avec quelques mecs? De mieux en mieux. Cette rumeur commençait à prendre des dimensions qui ne me plaisaient pas du tout.

-Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répèterais pas. Seb ne m'a pas baisée! Ok? Il ne s'est rien passer! Ni avec lui ni avec aucun de tes petits copains qui crient sur tous les toits qu'ils ont eu une touche avec moi! Alors, va dire à tout le monde que Catherine n'offre pas ce genre de service. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il allait répliquer, mais quelque chose semblait l'arrêter. Je suivis son regard et je vis que Seth se retrouvait derrière moi. Il avait les bras croisés ce qui mettait en valeur les muscles de ses bras. C'était calculé, évidemment. Je profitai du fait qu'il ait relâché sa prise pour me dégager et m'éloigner de lui.

-Salut Cat. Tout va bien?

Je fixai Chris en haussant un sourcil. Il avait l'air de redouté ma réponse. Je souris et m'approchai de Seth.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais simplement en train de repousser les avances de Chris. Il est seulement un peu lent à comprendre.

-Hey, je suis juste devant toi.

Seth ricana. Il faut dire que l'expression de Chris, à la fois vexé et ahuris, prêtait à rire. Chris semblait vouloir rajouter un truc, mais je le fis taire d'un regard. Je n'avais peut-être pas les muscles de Seth, mais je pouvais me montrer menaçante moi aussi. Je me retournai ver Seth.

-J'ai la désagréable impression que ce ne sera pas un accident isolé.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour toi. Tu sais tenir éloignées les présences indésirables.

-Pourtant, tu es toujours coller à moi.

-Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Euh… vous n'êtes pas supposés vous haïr, vous deux? Pourquoi vous flirtez comme ça?

On se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers Chris. Il commençait à être lourd.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?

Nous devions avoir l'air très effrayants tous les deux, puisque Chris déguerpit drôlement vite.

-Bon, je vais y aller. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas un autre idiot qui va essayer de me mettre dans son lit.

Mon portable sonna, me coupant dans mon élan. Seth s'éclipsa avec un petit signe de la main pendant que je décrochai.

-Allo?

-Cathou, c'est loooong.

-De quoi tu parles, Mariah?

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de mourir. Ou d'écouter un des ces documentaires sur l'histoire dont son père adorait alors que c'était totalement barbant.

-Du livre obligatoire du cours d'anglais. J'ai une interro là-dessus demain et je ne suis rendue qu'au troisième chapitre. Et il y en a cinquante et un. Je crois que je vais mourir.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis que commencer à étudier la veille d'une interro, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée?

-Au moins un bon millier de fois. Mais tu n'as aucune crédibilité Mlle Je-ne-fais-aucun-effort-et-j'ai-des-super-notes-to ut-de-même.

Je n'y peux rien si j'ai une super mémoire auditive et la bosse des math. Le concierge apparut, pas très content et me fit savoir, de manière pas très gentille, de ficher le camp. Bon, la bibliothèque devait fermée, j'imagine. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, le portable collé à l'oreille.

-Chacun son talent. Toi, tu es un as du shopping. Moi, je me débrouille bien à l'école.

-Te « débrouille bien » ? Laisse-moi rire. Je paris que ton QI crève le plafond.

-J'en sais rien et ce n'est pas important.

-Pas important? Dans quinze ans, tu seras une scientifique renommée ou une réputée psychologue alors que moi, je vais être mariée à un homme riche, genre un joueur de football ou un avocat. Tu imagine, mon avenir est d'épouser un médecin alors que toi, tu pourrais carrément en être un!

-N'exagère pas. Et des tas de gens étudie en médecine sans être des génies pour autant.

-Peut-être, mais pas toi. Toi, tu vas entrer à Harvard, finir major de ta promotion et tout ça. Alors que je vais…

Mais les affirmations farfelues de Mariah ne m'intéressèrent plus. Devant moi se trouvait ma voiture. Rien d'extraordinaire en soi, sauf qu'elle était couverte de feuilles de papiers. Je m'approchai et décolla une feuille pour la lire. C'était une page de roman. Je la lis et ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. J'en arrachai une autre et une autre puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce que toutes ces feuilles se retrouvèrent dans ma main. Toutes ces pages de livre n'étaient pas choisies au hasard pour faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. C'était des pages de passages romantiques, de passages qui parlaient d'amour éternel. Certains mots étaient même surlignés pour y donner encore plus d'importance. L'admirateur secret avait encore frappé et je devais dire qu'il avait fait fort sur ce coup-là.

-Catherine? Ça va? Tu m'écoute?

-Oui, désolée, je dois te laisser, on se reparle plus tard.

Je raccrochai et, les feuilles en main, j'embarquai dans ma voiture. J'allais les gardées, bien sûr. J'étais bien obligée d'admettre que ce n'était pas un mauvais tour, ça semblait bien trop personnel, bien trop travaillée. C'était tellement romantique, tellement fou, tellement parfait.

Qui que soit ce mec, il m'avait conquise. Enfin, pas totalement, mais presque. Parce que, une fille comme moi, ça ne se laissait pas séduire facilement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seth**

Caché derrière un casier, je regardai Seb à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Tu es prête?

Cat sortie de sa rêverie me regarda, légèrement insultée.

-Évidemment! Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Ça faisait deux jours que Catherine essayait de séduire Seb et le pousser à se déclarer. Cependant, elle ne se montrait pas très convaincante. Même moi, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait toujours la tête ailleurs et qu'elle préférait être partout sauf avec lui. Seb ne se refroidissait pas, mais il n'était pas non plus convaincu des sentiments de Catherine.

-La soirée est demain! Tout le monde est invité, c'est une occasion en or. Alors, peu importe ce qui te perturbe depuis qu'on s'est vue à la bibliothèque il y a deux jours, tu vas mettre ton costume de fille amoureuse et poussé Seb à se déclarer demain.

Mauvaise manœuvre. Cat se mit en colère et me fusilla du regard.

-C'est facile pour toi! Tu fiche absolument rien mis à part l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Je fais de mon mieux, que veux tu que je fasse de plus? Que je le demande en mariage?

-Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour le convaincre, n'hésite pas.

Elle me lança un regard noir et rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

-Très bien. Admire le spectacle.

En se déhanchant, elle fonça sur Seb. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa. Je les vis disparaître dans une salle de classe.

Il me restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

**Catherine**

Seb était un sale menteur dégueulasse, mais je devais reconnaître qu'il était assez doué pour embrasser. Si ce n'avait pas été Seb, j'aurais sûrement aimé ça. Je me surpris à me demander à quoi ressembleraient les baisers Seth…

Stop! Pensée dangereuse. Il est temps de conclure.

Je me dégageai doucement de Seb et lui fis mes yeux de biche.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister. Désolée.

Il fit un sourire en coin.

-Inutile de t'excuser. Je suis complètement consentant à tout ce que tu désire faire avec moi.

Sentiment non-partagé. Je me dégageai doucement en gardant mon sourire enjôleur. J'espérais que ça serait suffisant, car je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire pour le convaincre sinon.

-Alors, Cat, ça signifie qu'on est… plus que copain toi et moi?

Non, non, non. Pas maintenant!

-Tu compte me le demander comme ça? Je ne mérite pas une vraie déclaration?

Son sourire se fana légèrement.

-Que veux-tu dire?

J'éclatai de rire et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Prends le temps de réfléchir, on se voit demain soir, non?

Je sortie avant qu'il puisse répondre. Dès lors, Seth m'attrapa le bras et m'attira dans le même placard à balais que la dernière fois. Je lui servis mon sourire le plus arrogant.

-Alors, t'as aimé?

Il fronça les sourcils, passablement énervé.

-À quel jeu joues-tu, Imprévisible Catherine?

-Que veux-tu dire?

Je relevai le menton en signe de défi, mais Seth se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête, comme si je le décevais.

-Embrasser Seb? Vraiment? Tu en es réduite à ça?

Je plissai les yeux, piquée au vif.

-Je te signal que c'est toi qui m'a dit de faire le nécessaire pour le convaincre.

- Je voulais dire de l'allumer un peu, quelques mots aguicheurs et des signes subtils pour lui faire comprendre. Je ne pensais pas que tu manquais de ressources à ce point.

-La subtilité, ce n'est pas mon truc, je joue franc-jeu. Tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis.

Il s'approcha davantage de moi au point que j'étais pratiquement collée à lui.

-Justement, je sais qui tu es. Je te connais mieux que personne. Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, Catherine.

Je me contentai de la regarder avant de sortir du placard et partir en grande enjambées. J'entendis Seth me poursuivre. Je ne ralentis pas et me dirigeai vers mon casier.

-Cat, je n'ai pas finis!

-Moi, si.

Je fis la combinaison de mon cadenas, mais j'étais tellement énervée que je dû recommencer.

-Qu'est ce qui te fâche autant? Que tu ne sois pas la fille mystérieuse que tu aime prétendre? Que je puisse lire en toi comme dans un livre?

-Ferme-la! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Peut-être que tu as peur que je connaisse tes secrets.

J'allais lui hurler des insultes, mais une avalanche de pétales de roses sortir de mon casier. Je sursautai et regardai tout ça, choquée. Encore l'admirateur anonyme. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis l'histoire de ma voiture. Seth lâcha un sifflement.

-Mince, ça en fait des fleurs!

-Non, tu crois?

Je cherchai une note ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi indiquant l'identité de mon admirateur. Comment faisait-il tout ces trucs?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

-Moi non plus. Comment quelqu'un peut-il ignorer à qu'elle point tu es une peste?

Je le frappai, mais vu la grosseur de ses muscles, j'eu sans doute plus mal que lui. Peu importe, le principe y était.

-Non, mais j'y crois pas! Vas-tu un jour cesser de me lancer des piques?

Il eu un sourire suffisant.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Aussi bien t'y faire.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, mon cœur s'accéléra.

**Seth**

La réaction de Cat n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes espérances ou de mes efforts. Après le choc initial, elle semblait rester indifférente à cette marque d'affection qui, je dois le dire, était tout de même assez spectaculaire. Je veux dire, une montagne de pétales de roses! Et elle n'a même pas sourit! Que devais-je faire de plus?

-Tu dois tout de même être flattée qu'un pauvre imbécile se donne autant de mal pour toi, non?

Si je dois lui soutirer des confidences, ainsi soit-il. Catherine haussa les épaules.

-C'est mignon. Et gentil.

Elle rigolait là!

-C'est tout?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu sais quoi? Lors de son dernier coup, j'étais à ça de lui céder et tomber amoureuse de lui. À ça!

Je rapprochai mon index et mon pouce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.

-Mais après, tu vois, j'ai réfléchis. Certes, c'est des attentions adorables, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ça ne sert à rien, parce que je reviens toujours de mes émotions après. J'aime qu'on pense à moi et qu'on se donne autant de boulot pour me plaire. Mais c'est tout. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Je comprenais complètement ce que ça voulait dire. Si je me fiais aux romans de ma mère, ça ne signifias qu'une chose : Cat était déjà amoureuse. Mais ce n'était pas de son admirateur.

Donc, pas de moi.

Ça fait un mal de chien!

**Oui, je sais, ça fait vraiment longtemps. Mais, j'ai déjà très honte alors ne nous attardons pas sur le passé. Hiii, c'est Noël et, comme je me dois de vous faire un cadeau (parce que vous m'en faites un à chaque review –subtile message subliminal) je vais poster pleins de nouveaux chapitres jusqu'au Nouvel An. Alors, soyez à l'affût!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Moi**


	12. Chapter 12

Seth

-Alors, la rouge ou la noire?

Assis sur son lit, j'observai attentivement les deux robes que me présentait Catherine. Une courte robe bustier noir moulante qui dévoilerait ses jambes de déesses versus une robe rouge décolletée tout aussi moulante qui mettrait en valeur sa poitrine parfaite. Difficile à dire.

-Qu'en pense-tu?

Catherine les observa un moment avant de me lancer un regard comme si j'étais la personne la plus imbécile qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée.

-Duh! C'est toi, le mec! C'est toi qui sais ce qui va allumer Seb. La fête est ce soir. Dans moins de quatre heures et on a encore aucun plan d'attaque! Alors, je répète, la rouge ou la noire?

Je soupirai. Rationnelle Catherine avait raison. Ces derniers jours, j'avais plutôt été concentré à faire en sorte que Cat évite Seb le plus possible. Mais la soirée était ce soir et on avait encore quelques détails à fixer. J'étais nerveux, je l'avoue. Cat aussi. Je le voyais à son agitation et sa façon de soupirer. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas à notre premier coup. On avait seulement changé de cible.

-C'est difficile à dire si tu ne les essais pas, mais mon premier réflexe serait de prendre la rouge. La couleur attire plus l'attention. Seb salive autant devant tes seins que ton cul de toute façon. Alors, l'une ou l'autre, ça ne ferait pas d'importance.

-Beurk, l'image de Seb me bavant dessus est dégoutante.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, lorsque tu lui as sauté dessus?

Elle me jeta un regard noir. Ok, ce n'était pas cool de ramener ça. On s'était dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus. Cependant, c'était plus fort que moi, j'en voulais à Cat de l'avoir embrasser. Je ne suis pas jaloux, vraiment pas. Ne vous faites pas d'idée. Je suis juste… déçu. Oui, déçu que Cat ne soit pas allée chercher plus loin que la solution facile, quitte à compromettre son intégrité et son amour-propre. Voilà, c'est tout. Visiblement, Catherine ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, vu la façon dont ses yeux me mitraillèrent.

-J'ai pris des décisions sur le coup de l'émotion, ce que j'admets ne pas être une chose à faire. Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait et il est temps de se concentrer sur la soirée.

-Très bien, voilà le plan : tu mets cette robe rouge, tu te parfume, tu te déhanche vers Seb. Tu peux même danser avec lui. Puis, tu attends qu'il te fasse sa déclaration et tu te moque de lui et le rejetant, façon méchante de James Bond.

-C'est ça ton plan?

-Oui, c'est aussi simple que ça, tu penses y arriver?

-La question ne se pose même pas!

-Et, surtout, ne va jamais dans un endroit intime. Genre, seule avec lui. On ne veut pas qu'il se déclare lorsque vous êtes seuls. Arrange-toi pour toujours être entourée de plusieurs personnes.

-Facile à dire.

-Je vais être là, moi! Je vais t'aider.

Catherine prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. Je lui donnai une tape encourageante sur l'épaule et lui sourit. Elle était tellement nerveuse. Pour la première fois, je la voyais vulnérable et je voulais la protéger. Ça me touchait.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, Mariah va venir pour qu'on se prépare ensemble. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit.

Cat me dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. En passant dans le couloir, j'entendis un bruit. Ça venait de la porte à gauche. Cat aussi semblait l'avoir entendu, car elle fronça les sourcils. Ses parents travaillent encore et son frère est à sa pratique de basketball, qu'elle m'avait dit. On était supposés être seuls.

-C'est la chambre de ma sœur, Teresa. Habituellement, elle reste au lycée pour le club de science.

En faisant signe de me taire, elle appela sa sœur tout en retenant la poignée pour ne pas que sa sœur ouvre la porte et me découvre.

-Teresa? T'es là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Catherine?

-Tu n'es pas à ton club de science?

-Non, je me sentais pas bien alors je suis rentrée pour dormir un peu. Ce que je faisais avant que tu me réveille. Et si tu veux me parler, ouvre la porte. À moins que tu ais honte de moi, même ici.

Cat leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement habituée et pas vraiment touchée par cette pique.

-Tu fais tellement pitié, Teresa.

J'entendis un matelas grincé et le plancher craqué. Teresa s'était mise debout. Devant le regard paniqué de Catherine, je me mis à courir vers la sortie. En espérant que Teresa ne sortira pas de sa chambre avant que je sois sortie de sa maison.

Catherine

Seth claqua la porte au même moment que Teresa ouvra la sienne. Elle me regarde avec un air suspicieux sur le visage.

-Qui vient de partir?

-Personne.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où j'avais une vue parfaite de la rue. Aucune trace de Seth. Mais je souhaitais ardemment que Mariah arrive pour éviter l'interrogatoire de ma sœur.

-Quelqu'un a claqué la porte. Ce n'était pas toi, car tu me parlais et ce n'est pas moi. Or, nous sommes seules ici.

J'essais de jouer l'innocente, comme je fais souvent lorsque je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

-Es-tu en train de dire qu'un voleur se serait introduit dans la maison? Ou pire, un tueur?

Teresa plissa davantage les yeux.

-Non. Veux-tu savoir ce que je suis en train de dire?

-Vas-y.

-Tu as invité un garçon à la maison, même si papa t'a interdit de le faire si lui ou maman ne sont pas là.

Mariah entra avant que je n'ai pu répondre.

-Salut Cat-woman. Hey Teresa, tu vas bien? Il paraît que tu as séchés tes cours de l'après-midi parce que tu étais malade. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux pour…

-Qui t'as dit ça?

Les yeux de ma sœur n'étaient maintenant que deux fentes. Mariah recula un peu.

-Luke, le président du club de science. Il me fait du tutorat en math. Il sait que je suis copine avec Cat et comme tu es sa sœur il a pensé…

-Il pense mal. Il devrait plutôt s'en tenir à ce qu'il fait de mieux, t'embrasser en faisant semblant que vous faites des math. Et frappe avant d'entrer.

Teresa partie s'enfermé dans sa chambre et je fus infiniment reconnaissante à Mariah d'être arrivée et avoir laissé ma sœur se défouler sur elle. Ou plutôt sur Luke. Elle va me laisser en paix maintenant. Pour un moment.

-Ta sœur est vraiment étrange, Cathou. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi populaire que nous. D'ailleurs, Luke me disait…

-Tu sors vraiment avec Luke? Le président du club de science? Il n'est pas en terminal?

-C'est de famille, cette habitude d'interrompre les gens! Je ne sors pas avec lui, mais ça ne devrait pas tardé. Il est mignon.

Je savais que les séances de tutorat de Mariah n'avaient rien de scolaire, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles ne l'étaient pas au point de sortir sérieusement avec Luke-le-président-du-club-de-science.

Bref. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

-Mais où est cette fichu robe?

-Ça va Cat-Cat?

Mariah finissait de s'appliquer du gloss et moi, j'étais maquillée, coiffée, parfumée et à la recherche de ma robe rouge. Elle y était pourtant!

-Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ma robe rouge.

-Celle avec le super-décolleté de la mort?

-Ouaip

Je fourrageais dans la tonne de vêtements que contenait mon placard. Aucune trace de la robe rouge. Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça! Je me souviens parfaitement l'avoir remis dans mon placard. Entre ma robe noire et ma mini-jupe argentée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mets ta robe bustier noire. Ou ta robe bleue en soie.

Mariah ajusta son top doré, sans comprendre l'importance de cette robe disparue. Seth m'aimait mieux dans la rouge… Je veux dire, Seb. Seb devrait mieux aimé la rouge. J'enfilai tout de même ma minirobe noire et mes talons hauts argenté. Il fallait que je sorte le grand jeu.

-Tu vois, tu es super sexy.

Je me regardais dans la glace. Mes longues boucles noires (merci Mariah) retombaient en cascade dans mon dos, mes lèvres maquillées d'un gloss rose pâles brillaient et l'effet cat eyes mettait mes yeux en valeur. La robe super courte me faisait de jolies jambes et un « cul à mordre à pleine dents » comme disait ma meilleure amie. Si je plaisais déjà à Seb physiquement, il va mourir en me voyant ce soir. Je n'ai jamais été aussi belle. Et je n'ai jamais mis autant d'effort pour l'être.

-Nom d'un mannequin obèse, arrête de te contempler Cat! Fais de la place pour la tigresse dorée. Wow, Mariah, tu es tellement canon ce soir. On ne remarque même pas le bouton qui pousse sur ton menton. Canard, que tu vas en briser des cœurs ce soir!

-Tu parle souvent à ton reflet?

-Toujours. Et j'ai tort. Je ne vais pas briser des cœurs. On va briser des cœurs. Toi et moi.

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire.

**Ok, ça fait quelque chose comme cent millions d'années et des poussières que je n'ai rien posté. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Mais, à ma défense, j'ai été très prise avec mes études et mon travail. Plus, mon amoureux, qui est militaire, est finalement revenu et comme je ne le vois pas souvent, je voulais passer le maximum de temps avec lui. Sans compter un manque d'inspiration flagrant. Mais je suis de retour, séchez vos larmes. J'espère que vous allez continuer à me lire que vous allez apprécier. Une petite review? Je sais que je n'en mérite pas, mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir!¸**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Moi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Catherine**

Je descendis de la voiture de Mariah, totalement frigorifiée. Les soirées en mai étaient très fraîches dans le coin et nous n'avions pas apporté de manteaux et la caisse de ma copine avait un chauffage pas tout à fait au point. Disons que je ne me sentais pas super avec ma minirobe sans manche, sans chaleur et sans épaisseur.

-Pu…ce de sable, on se les gèle!

Mariah, qui avait un jeans elle au moins, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine largement découverte et se frictionna les bras.

- Je ne peux même pas marcher avec ces talons. Mes orteils ont trop froid.

Je regardais autour de moi. Aucun Seth en vue. Bon, on ne s'était pas donner rendez-vous ni rien (trop risqué), mais j'espérais un peu qu'il soit dans les parages. Ça me fit sentir affreusement seule. Il devait être à l'intérieur.

-Viens, Mariah. On bouge.

On se dirigea vers la maison, d'où sortait déjà un genre de musique électro bizarre qui n'était pas trop mon type mais dont Seb raffolait. C'était encore pire à l'intérieur et je me retenais de me boucher les oreilles. Habituellement, je n'étais pas aussi grincheuse et trouble-fête. J'adorais les fêtes. Mais j'étais tellement nerveuse que je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance. Contrairement à Mariah qui s'élançait déjà pour danser. Moi, je préférais me diriger vers le bar. Je jouai du coude pour me faufiler au comptoir. J'avais cruellement besoin d'un verre.

-Hey Cat!

Je reconnue une de mes copines, Zoe. Elle me fit une accolade par-dessus le bar, ce qui fût légèrement maladroit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

-C'est toi la barmaid ce soir?

Elle grimaça. Une des particularités des fiestas de Seb était son immense bar et la barmaid qui s'y trouvait derrière. La plupart du temps, c'était des filles jolies, mais moins populaires à qui il faisait sont numéro de charme. Ok, c'était nul pour la fille qui passait sa soirée à servir des boissons derrière un bar, mais pour nous, c'était génial. Avec la piste de danses géantes et les enceintes qui diffusaient un beat incroyable, on avait l'impression d'être dans un vrai club, mais sans portier et sans fausses cartes. Cependant, Zoe était, certes très jolie, mais n'appartenait pas du tout aux catégories habituellement visées par Seb, dans la mesure qu'elle ne succombait pas à un simple numéro de charme et qu'elle faisait partie de notre bande.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est une fille de seconde. Mais elle est allée à la salle de bain, alors je la remplace. Alors, shooter, tequila, bière? Sinon, je peux te faire un drink avec de la vodka, mais rien de très compliqué. Si tu es désespérée, je pense que j'ai vu une bouteille de vin ouverte.

-Un shooter de vodka. Pure.

-Ouah, tu joues fort pour un premier verre. C'est partie!

Pendant que Zoe me versa ma commande, je repérai mes deux cibles. Seb, qui était à l'autre extrémité du bar et qui riait grassement avec d'autres mecs et Seth, qui était de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, appuyé contre le mur. Il me fit un clin d'œil et pointa une porte de la tête. Je montrai subtilement mes deux mains, pour lui signifier que je le rejoindrai dans dix minutes.

-Catherine, tu es servie. Un shooter de vodka bien clair. Aller, cul-sec ma grande.

Pas du tout intimidée, je penchai ma tête par en arrière et avala le tout en deux gorgées. La brûlure de l'alcool me prit la gorge, mais ça m'était égal. Pour que le plan fonctionne, il fallait que je sois comme Seth : sans inhibition et moins réfléchie. Je comptais un peu sur la boisson pour m'aider à y arriver. Je reposai bruyamment le verre.

-Impressionnée, Zoe?

-Moi, si en tout cas.

Je me retournai et vis Seb qui me souriait. Un sourire différent que d'habitude. Moins sucré et charmeur. Plus… carnassier. Je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier ce changement, qui me faisait sentir comme une proie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne laissais pas paraître mon malaise et lui souris en retour.

-Oh Seb, tu as tout vu?

Je fis mine d'être gênée et Seb, pas dupe, sourit encore plus largement et enroula une de mes boucles autour de son doigt.

-Oui et j'ai trouvé ça très sexy.

En gros, Seb était allumé par les alcolos. Sympa.

-Moi, c'est toi que je trouve sexy. Dans tout ce que tu fais.

J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots :

-Écoute, je dois aller me rafraîchir un peu. Dès que je reviens, je veux que toi et moi on mette le feu à la piste. D'accord?

Il hocha prestement la tête et je m'éclipsai en me déhanchant, non sans jeter un regard coquin en arrière. C'était du tout cuit. Bientôt, ma réputation sera restaurée et les propositions louches qui me pleuvaient dessus depuis cesseraient. Tout sera comme avant.

Une fois dehors, je repérai Seth rapidement. À la bordure de la forêt qui longeait la mer. Je m'assurais qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous voir avant de courir dans sa direction. Il m'accueillit d'un sourire.

« Tout sera comme avant ». Ouais, tu parles!

**Seth**

Catherine arriva à ma hauteur, superbe dans sa robe noire. Elle avait l'air d'une James Bond Girl. Sexy, mystérieuse et dangereuse. Elle me fit un sourire et je remarquai que ses joues roses. L'alcool, le maquillage ou le froid? Peut-être…l'émotion?

-Alors Sublime Catherine, tout roule?

-Impec'. Il mord à pleines dents.

Elle fit une danse de la victoire avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tout n'est pas encore joué.

Elle balaya ma remarque d'un mouvement de main, ce qui me permit de remarquer qu'elle tremblait.

-C'est dans la poche, crois-moi. Et puis, qui résisterait à ça? T'as vu comment je suis extraordinaire ce soir?

Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Catherine de se vanter de son apparence. Au contraire, elle se focalisait plutôt sur son intelligence. C'était à ça qu'elle souhaitait être reconnue. Et ça lui était encore moins habituel de prendre un plan à la légère. Rien n'était jamais gagner d'avance. C'est même elle qui me l'a enseigné.

-Ok, combien de verre t'a pris?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un geste qui ne m'avait pas été adressé depuis un moment.

-Juste un shooter de…

-…Vodka pure, que tu as bu cul-sec. C'est toujours le seul verre que tu bois. Parce que ça suffit à te rendre pompette.

Ces mots ont semblé la dégriser. Elle reprit son air sérieux et calculateur.

-Un shot pour la chance. Je ne manquerai pas mon coup, Seth. Je vise et je tire. Une danse et il est mort.

Elle frissonna. Elle ne devait pas avoir chaud dans sa tenue qui ne couvrait que le strict nécessaire. Je remarquai la chair de poule sur ses jambes.

-Tu as froid.

-Ouais, c'est normal! On n'est pas exactement dans le sud, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Elle appuya sa remarque sur mon jean coupé et mon t-shirt léger.

-Sainte-Vache, pourquoi t'es pas déjà mort?

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Sainte-Vache?

Elle frissonna encore plus.

-Mariah invente ses propres expressions et jurons. Canard, puces de sable, mannequin anorexique, tout est très personnel.

-Je vois. Viens là, tu meurs de froid.

Je lui ouvris mes bras, dans un incroyable moment d'audace, mais elle secoua la tête.

-Je vais bien. Je vais bientôt rentrer de toute façon.

Sans l'écouter, j'entourai mes bras autour d'elle. J'aurais passé qu'elle me repousserait, mais au contraire, elle se détendit instantanément. Je sentais l'odeur de ses cheveux et les formes de son corps s'adaptait parfaitement au mien. Étrangement, toutes mes réticences, mon déni et mes efforts pour ne pas succomber tombèrent d'un coup. Et ça me fit un le plus grand bien de d'arrêter de me battre dans un combat perdu d'avance. J'aimais Catherine. Même moi, je ne pouvais changer ça. Je posai mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête, mais elle se dégagea légèrement pour me regarder.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Tu avais froid. Et j'en avais envie.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Merci.

Puis elle se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Étonnant, mais vrai : je n'ai pas attendu six mois pour poster un autre chapitre. Il faut dire que le grand moment arrive bientôt alors ça me boost un peu. Et la pensée que je recommence les études dans une petite semaine et que je veux vous gavez de chapitres avant toute chose. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Même vous, petits lecteurs clandestions qui lisent toujours mais ne commente jamais. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas l'auteure la plus à jour mais aller quoi, je m'améliore quand même.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Moi**


End file.
